Among Insults and Graves
by The Legend of Derpy
Summary: Gai is dead, and Lee's heart might as well be just the same. Lee's POV, Gailee. Please do not review if you do not like the pairing.


I do not care what they say, all these years later, all I know is that I wish you were here to see me now. People always had always said nasty things about us, do you not remember? Or maybe you were too carefree to notice, and sensei, I just wish I was the same. But I was not as much alike to you as one might think, for despite what you would believe, all the rude things people would say would throws kunai into my heart. I am not talking about petty insults that one found it normal to throw my way, such as a comment on my eyebrow size or green jumpsuit. And my, did I love that jumpsuit. No person could possible change my mind about it. My point being here, of course, that those insults are not the ones I'm talking about. No, I mean the ones so called friends whispered behind our backs as we walked hand in hand down the streets, the ones that seemed to whoosh past our shoulders as they were yelled down the path to our apartment, the ones whispered to us through the use of green graffti decorating the apartement wall in big letters: "Faggots". Even a simple rock could take the apperance of a malicious insult as it shattered the quiet of our bedroom after a single throw through the window. We never did find out who it was, did we? Who threw the rock that awoke us from our sleep. All I saw was the pink of a dress flapping in the wind as it ran away, pink hair running wild behind it.

Yes, even sweet Sakura had hated us, sensei. The girl I had so lovingly dumped all my emotions on before that fateful night in summer where your lips met mine after the bar had kicked us out and the stars seemed brighter than the moon. And she, the unlucky soul, witnessed the thing, the roots of the relationship that was yet to be. You must of not noticed, but I did, the dress running into the wind much like the night when she tossed that rock. Oh, one would of blamed the whole smooch on alcohol, sure enough, but perhaps she saw the sparks during the thing while she hid behind that tree watching us. She must of, for the next day, the entire village was rallying for you to turn in your teaching position while she avoided me for the next few days. I finally caught up to her, saw her ashamed face for myself.

"I only told Ino", she moaned, putting her face in her hands. I wanted to comfort her sensei, truly, I did, but in that moment she meant less to me than a bowl of freezing curry. I left her there, Gai, crying and shivering, swimming in the shame she had unintentionally dumped upon our lives. Perhaps I should regret it to this day, and perhaps one of these days, an apology from me would be in order. But for now, I stand here, wondering how the tides had changed so quickly inside her. She had changed dramaticly, you see, one minute waving a banner that read her approval for our blossoming relationship, one that tried valiantly to prevent us from being the butt of every joke. Somewhere along the way though, things changed and no longer was she our savior, but due to some change in personality, peer pressure, scared to be ridiculed, whatever it was, she became our attacker. Perhaps Ino encouraged her to throw the rock, for all I know, our entire ninja class could of been standing outside our window urging the rock to break the peace. Nobody supported us, Gai, not even the once proud Team Gai who, while they didn't make an open attempt to break our spirits, distanced themselves from us quietly yet surely.

I do not know why anyone would want to take me away from you, Gai, no less some upper power called God, but the fact remains that while you lay in the ground, I stand here in front of your tombstone, reading those engraved words over and over:

"Might Gai, Friend, Lover, Ninja."

Those words were not chosen by me, sensei, they were chosen by the somewhat displeased untaker of the graveyard whom you reside in. I would of chosen something poetic yet mighty, much like you, the herotic Might Gai. And there's no changing the past, no changing the exploding tag that was set up in our room. The one that exploded upon entering the bed. Oh, I got off easy, for I was in the bathroom, door shut, ready to take a quick shower. As you laid on that pillow, off went the tag, off went your head, off went my heart. I fold my hands and stare at your grave today, trying not to relive those memories, but oh, do they just coming back! For I miss you, and for you, my heart aches. Many a villager might feel pain for me, the hypocrites, for they claim that they only hated the relationship, and did not want Gai to die himself. I do not know whether to believe it or not, for there were many a death threat aimed at us. Sakura has even opened herself up to me, blowing kisses and flirting with me openly in the marketplace where we used to buy ingredients for homemade curry amongst the flying insults. This is much to the public's relief, you know; it's almost as if they want a girl to date me, even marry me, erase the memory of you and I completly. Impossible, as I'm sure you know. For me to forget you is like telling Naruto to forget the demon that so rages within him. The fact is, Gai, I miss you.

I cannot believe you didn't notice the hatred geared toward us in time...

_AN: Gai x Lee happens to be one of my favorite pairings, though I never thought I'd find myself writing a fanfic for it. If you happen to be a yaoi hater, I honestly have no idea why you clicked on this story, no less made it to the end, but I'd greatly appreciate it if you could not review this. I don't want my reviews to be chock full of bias. Anyway, no matter how hard you beg, I will NOT post a second chapter for this, though maybe, just maybe, if this gets enough reviews, I'll consider elborating on Lee's "...before that fateful night in summer where your lips met mine after the bar had kicked us out and the stars seemed brighter than the moon" comment._

_Flames will be used to roast marshmellows and weenies. All favorites will earn you a free Lee plushie. Call now!_


End file.
